


Smoke

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: Yes, filling your house up with smoke because you left your popcorn unattended was embarrassing. Good thing the firefighters are here to help with the burn.JanuRWBY Day 14: Crossover
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy summary.

Blake just wanted some popcorn. But then her mom called, and she found herself being interrogated, and no, Ilia was not looking for another place to rent. And no, nothing special happened when she went to the movies with Sun last weekend. And yes, her new roommate Weiss was from _that_ Schnee family. 

Walking around, she should have paid more attention when Liepard staring mewling, because by the time he clamped down onto her ankle, smoke had started billowing from the microwave.

“Damn it!” Running over to salvage what she could, Blake pried open the microwave door and was greeted with a face full of smoke. Coughing up a storm, Blake finds that the bag had been completely burnt away, and that her popcorn was beyond saving, burnt beyond recognition, and looking more like charcoal than a buttery delight. At least it wasn’t on fire.

The next thing she knows, the smoke alarm is going off, and her attempts to turn it off by waving around the dish rag aren’t accomplishing anything. Liepard meows loudly from the front of the house, and she hears him scratching the door.

Sighing, Blake accepts her loss. She props open the kitchen window and grabs her scroll and wallet. Opening the door, Liepard steps out and trots down to the sidewalk, before plopping his rump down and staring at one of Blake’s returning roommates.

“Why is our house on fire?” Weiss asks, voice low.

“Not on fire, just full of smoke. I was making some popcorn and it got, well, out of hand.”

“How does ‘making popcorn’ get out of hand?”

“Well—” Blake cuts herself off, finally hearing the sirens in the distance getting closer.

“You’re telling me that you almost burnt down our house because of some popcorn?” Weiss says, voice slowly rising.

“There wasn’t any fire! I just couldn’t get the smoke detector off fast enough.”

“Well, here they come,” Weiss turns to see the firetruck pulling up, with one of them leading the truck atop an Arcanine. “And an audience to watch.”

Ignoring the neighbours looking from their windows, Blake focuses on the firefighters.

As the truck comes to a stop, the firefighters step out, taking in the house and the smoke that was slowly spilling out from the opened front door. The firefighter atop the Arcanine slides off and walks towards Blake and Weiss.

As the firefighting duo walks towards them, she flashes a smile. Blake gets a better look as the firefighter stops in front of her, and Blake’s mouth becomes as dry as her destroyed popcorn.

Though she’s all decked out in gear, her lilac eyes grab Blake’s attention the most.

“Are you guys the owner of this house?” she asks.

Nodding dumbly, Blake blurts out, “There’s no fire. I just burnt some popcorn and couldn’t get the smoke alarm off in time.”

Giving a lopsided grin, the firefighter says, “Well, it’ll just be a quick check then. Make sure there’s no damage to anything. My Arcanine here is going to help me out inside, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Smiling, the firefighter continues, “Thanks. My name is Yang, by the way, and this here is Bumblebee,” Yang introduces herself and partner, before finally stepping into the house. 

As the firefighters file into the house, Weiss finally speaks up, “Are you really that infatuated by her?”

“Weiss!”

* * *

Petting her Liepard’s head, Blake listens as Yang lists off her findings.

“Well, there’s no smoke in the attic, so you’ll be fine. You’re smoke detector was going off, so we know that’s functional. Can’t tell you how many people let it sit there with dead batteries. And I saw you had carbon monoxide detectors, so you’re checking off all the boxes here. It’s good to see people taking the proper precautions!” The firefighter cheers, her Arcanine giving an encouraging bark.

Weiss preens at the compliments.

“As for the smoke, if you leave your windows open, it should be properly aired out by tonight. Can’t do much for the smell though, that’s going to stick for awhile,” Pausing, Yang takes off her helmet and opens the top of her coat, “Much better. Now, I do have some tips though, to at least help with the smell.”

Blake finds herself even more flustered than before. Long, luscious blonde hair is tied up into a bun, and with her opened coat, Blake can see the toned muscle along her collarbone, and can only imagine about the biceps still hidden underneath the sleeves.

So distracted by Yang’s explanation of white vinegar, Blake doesn’t notice when her Liepard stands up and throws his weight onto the back of her legs. Fumbling forward, Blake is caught by strong arms.

“Woah, you okay there?”

“Yes, just fine!”

Weiss loves Blake like a sister. She truly wishes the best for her and all her future endeavors, but if she spent another minute watching Blake try not to embarrass herself in front of the woman she clearly had a crush for, Weiss was going to scream.

“You know, we are really grateful for this, Yang,” Weiss starts.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Always better to have a tripped smoke detector than a burning house, you know?”

“But I’d feel horrible if we didn’t do anything.”

“Like I said, don’t worry!”

“Maybe, Blake and I can stop by and give you guys something? Blake makes an amazing smoked salmon,” Weiss pressed on.

Yang stares at Weiss, trying to figure out why she was so insistent. Blake can only scream internally as Weiss hits on Yang for her.

Weiss’s satisfaction when she sees the look of realization in Yang’s eye, as she blushes and turns towards Blake before staring back, makes this disastrous afternoon worth it.

“Well, I have to get back to the station. We wouldn’t mind seeing you around though,” Yang chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Blake says, finally finding her voice.

“Cool, our station’s at 60113 Patch Way.”

Unsure on how to continue, Yang sticks her hands in her pocket and nervously laughs, “Well, see you around!”

Jumping atop her Arcanine, Yang leads the firetruck back to the station. Turing around, she waves at the two of them before finally leaving their line of sight.

Watching her leave, Blake eventually turns to the side and sees the dry look from Weiss and her Liepard.

“What?!”

“You’re welcome,” Weiss mutters, as Liepard meows loudly, nodding in agreement.

Face heating up, Blake looks back towards the where she last saw Yang and spots Sun and Ilia standing at the end of the driveway.

“Uh, why was Blake making goo-goo eyes at that firefighter?” Sun asks aloud, receiving a sidelong glance from Ilia.

**Author's Note:**

> This barely qualifies as a crossover fic, the Pokémon are there for like 5 lines. Hope you guys liked this though!


End file.
